disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Infinity Wiki:Editing tips and rules
Around here, on a wiki, everyone can edit. However, everyone needs to follow the rules to edit properly. Here are some rules, plus general tips to get pointed in the right direction. Persisting in breaking these rules after having been told otherwise will get you blocked from the wiki. If you have questions regarding any of these rules, you may ask an administrator. Content *Don't add unnecessary information like, "Avalanche, the game studio that developed Disney INFINITY, also developed Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, an update of Mortal Kombat 3, featuring tweaked gameplay, new characters, and..." *Don't curse. It is rude and inappropriate. However you may use the words "dang", "darn", and "hell" in blog posts, messages to users, and forum boards, providing you are not using them to insult anyone. *Don't add opinions. Keep all writing at a neutral point of view, stating only facts and not opinions. Categories While the administrators on this wiki try not to micromanage edits, the many category problems that have occurred here make it necessary to micromanage the use of categories. Thus, all categories must be used in accordance with the usage guidelines on the category usage page. New categories must not be created without permission from a bureaucrat, or sometimes an administrator. Newly created categories are preferably not to be mass added to pages. Photos Disney Infinity Wiki most often makes use of galleries (see below) for photo placement. Thumbnail photos, as seen above, are used to open a page by placing a photo illustrating the subject of the page at the top or in a section of an article helping to illustrate the subject of the article, as in Disney INFINITY#Reception. Thumbnails are generally 300 pixels, except when the requirements for good organization and presentation of a page demand otherwise. DO NOT INSERT THUMB PHOTOS ONTO PAGES AT VARIOUS SIZES. This makes the page look very sloppy and inconsistent, as you can see on some other wikis. Galleries Pages are mostly for text, not for photos. If a picture is worth 1000 words, then 20 pictures (adding up to 20000 words) is too much. Too many pictures can also cause an article to take a long time to load. So every page's gallery is limited to three photos and three videos. If there are more to add, they must be added to a separate "Gallery" page which the other page links to. For an example, see how the Toy Box page has only three photos and three videos in its gallery. Then there is a link on the page in the Gallery section to Toy Box/Gallery, so a person is not instantly overwhelmed with the media on the page and just sees a portion, then can choose to see the rest if they want to. Some galleries do not have parents, as their subjects are better explained mostly or entirely in photos. These parentless galleries must have "Gallery" put in their titles, as with Disney Infinity Treats Gallery. All galleries must be in the Galleries category and only the Galleries category. How to create and properly organize a gallery Use this code as a model: file1.jpg file2.jpg file3.jpg File:Video 1 File:Video 2 File Video 3 For photos simply add the filename between the tags. For videos, put in "File:" and then follow this with the video's name. Put videos after photos. Don't do this: file1.jpg File:Video 2 file2.jpg File:Video 1 File Video 3 file3.jpg File:Video 2 That could make it potentially confusing for some readers. PUT VIDEOS AFTER PHOTOS AT ALL TIMES. If you constantly shift between video and photo in galleries, then the person might get a little confused, whereas if you first show them photos and then videos, they see the shift between the two once and easily understand it.Category:Policies